Máscaras
by Alexa Swan de Cullen
Summary: Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "Mi Pareja Perfecta" del foro "Sol de Medianoche". En las calles de Londres en 1991, una sombra misteriosa camina por las calles, sumida en su depresión. Un hombre, cuyo horrible pasado lo atormenta. ¿Quieres conocer su historia? ¿Podrás soportarla? One Shot. Edward/Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa S.M. Yo solo juego con ellos un rato y la trama si es mía, espero que la disfruten.**

* * *

_**Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "Mi Pareja Perfecta" del foro "Sol de Medianoche".**_

* * *

_**Resumen: **__**Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "Mi Pareja Perfecta" del foro "Sol de Medianoche". En las calles de Londres en 1991, una sombra misteriosa camina por las calles, sumida en su depresión. Un hombre, cuyo horrible pasado lo atormenta. ¿Quieres conocer su historia? ¿Podrás soportarla?**_

* * *

**Máscaras.**

Era 1991 y caminaba, sin rumbo fijo, una sombra proyectada por los luminosos rayos plateados de la Luna.

La cabeza gacha y los hombros hundidos, mostraban su estado de ánimo. La lenta caminata que presentaba, daba la impresión de un estado deplorable de salud.

Las pocas personas que pasaban por esa calle a esas altas horas de la noche, hombres en su mayoría, lo miraban como si fuera un leproso o un ratero. Algunos pocos pensaron en la posibilidad de acercarse a ayudarlo pero, como a todos, el miedo a lo desconocido los venció y terminaron por seguir su camino.

Lo que nadie sabía, era que aquella persona no estaba enferma en lo absoluto. La sola idea era para reírse.

Lo que aquel hombre hacía era recordar. Recordar los momentos más felices de su vida.

Cuando era humano... En un baile de máscaras.

Su última noche con vida. Cuando la conoció a _ella_.

Ahora, _ella _caminaba junto a él, mirándolo presa de la tristeza. Sabía lo que pasaba por la mente del hombre y su corazón se rompía una y otra vez; después de todo, ya habían pasado 291 años de eso y el recuerdo de dos noches lo atormentaban a él y el sufrimiento de él la atormentaba a ella que, inevitablemente, también recordaba ambas noches, la mejor y la peor de su vida.

_Flash Back_

_Vestidos esponjosos y con encajes se arremolinaban a mí alrededor. Caras empolvadas hasta ser anormalmente blancas y pelucas blancas altas parloteaban sin detenerse a respirar ni un sólo segundo, riendo recatadamente, cuando la ocasión lo requería._

_Las mujeres cantaban entusiasmadas sobre el baile que estábamos teniendo, los hombres, aparte, charlaban de negocios, serios y dominantes._

_Era 1700, iniciábamos año y la familia más adinerada del lugar quería celebrarlo en todo lo alto. Los McBuller poseían la casa más grande y lujosa de la pequeña ciudad en la que vivíamos, Fell's Church._

_Habían invitado a todos aquellos con dinero y buena presencia. Yo incluida. Provenía de la familia Cullen, la segunda familia más adinerada del pueblo._

_Mi nombre era Isabella, Isabella Cullen. Mis hermanos eran Jasper y Emmett Cullen. Emmett era el mayor, con veintitrés años; Jasper era el segundo, tenía veinte y, finalmente, yo, con diecinueve._

_Emmett poseía cabello negro y lacio, era de tez pálida y tenía los ojos color celeste, era como mirar agua cristalina en ellos. Jasper, por otro lado, tenía cabello rubio y ondulado, ojos café oscuro y facciones muy marcadas; su piel era más morena, casi dorada. Ambos eran delgados pero musculosos y, no hace falta agregar, los jóvenes más buscados por las señoritas._

_Yo tenía el cabello castaño rojizo y los ojos azules, era blanca de piel pero no pálida como Emmett y mis facciones eran definidas, más no marcadas como las de Jasper. Y, como mis hermanos, muchos jóvenes me buscaban._

_-Estás perdida en tus pensamientos, hermanita.- me habló Emmett con su usual tono burlón y arrogante._

_-Estaba pensando en la hipocresía extrema de las personas.- le sonreí a mi hermano._

_-No hables muy alto, podrían sacarte.- regaño Jasper._

_Ellos eran como fuego y hielo, como el agua y el aceite, totalmente diferentes, Emmett era arrogante, sarcástico, burlón y añoraba la diversión fuera de casa, él decía que era disfrutar la vida, tenía un humor negro exquisito, los demás lo veían como "el chico malo", pero sólo nosotros sabíamos que, por más sarcasmo que utilizara, amaba intensamente. A nosotros, su familia y a cualquiera que él llamara "amigo"._

_Jasper, por el contrario, era el joven tímido, educado, apasionado y responsable. Todos los padres querían que él fuera el esposo de sus hijas._

_Ellos peleaban mucho, sin embargo, se amaban demasiado y no permitían jamás que dañaran al otro. Éramos una familia unida._

_Nuestros padres habían muerto hacía tiempo ya, tres años para ser precisos, y ese suceso nos había hecho unidos y maduros. Ya que no teníamos a nadie más, debíamos cuidarnos entre nosotros, salir adelante sólo nosotros. Y lo habíamos logrado._

_-Que la saquen.- contestó Emmett.- Como si nos importara._

_-Importa.- le dije.- Porque los tres debemos casarnos en algún momento._

_Emmett rodó los ojos._

_-Un escándalo pequeño no te hará daño, Isabella.- respondió Emmett._

_-Sabemos cómo son los McBuller, harían de un escándalo pequeño algo enorme.- salió Jasper._

_-Tiene razón, siempre lo hacen.-_

_-¿Por qué les importa?- soltó Emmett._

_-Porque no somos desinteresados como tú ni salimos cada noche.- respondió Jasper._

_-Al menos me divierto.- dijo Emmett con acritud._

_-Hermanos.- reprendí.- No peleen aquí._

_Jasper suspiró y Emmett volvió a rodar los ojos._

_Mis hermanos se quedaron conmigo gran parte de la noche. Ambos ahuyentando a los jóvenes que tenían el valor de acercarse a mí._

_A cada segundo que pasaba, el pesado vestido se hacía más incómodo, el calor hacia mella en mi interior y provocaba que mi cabello, oculto bajo la peluca blanca, se humedeciera notablemente. No podía esperar a que la fiesta terminara o a que, al menos, fuera una hora decente para retirarse._

_-¿Podemos irnos ya?- inquirí hastiada._

_-No podemos ser los primeros.- me recordó Jasper._

_-Mataré a Emmett por haber creado ilusiones en Victoria.- resoplé bajito._

_-No hagas eso.- susurró Jasper._

_-Lo siento.- musité._

_El día anterior, Emmett había tenido la fabulosa idea de visitar a la única hija de los McBuller, Victoria. Una joven de dieciocho años, pelirroja de ojos azules y algunas pecas en la nariz._

_Mi hermano mayor, había salido a recorrer los jardines de la casa con Victoria, habían charlado animadamente, como si la cortejara y, después, había prometido quedarse hasta el final de la soirée._

_-¡Isabella, querida!- exclamó la señora McBuller, quien, de repente, estaba frente a mi.- ¡Quiero presentarte a alguien!_

_La miré con una sonrisa educada y dejé que me guiara hacia la persona, con mis hermanos a mis lados._

_En mi campo de visión apareció un hombre alto, cobrizo y terriblemente apuesto. Edward Masen._

_El nuevo habitante de Forks, tenía veintiún años y provenía de Florencia. Se decía que, allí donde vivía, era el más adinerado._

_Había llegado sólo dos días antes, junto con su hermana Rosalie, una chica rubia, igual que la mayoría de los hermanos, y totalmente hermosa, tal parecía que la menor. Alec, el tercero en la línea, alto, de cabello obscuro y ondulado y una actitud parecida a la de Emmett sólo que mucho más egoísta. Laurent, el segundo, todo el tiempo serio y de actitud arrogante y superior, tenía el cabello castaño y lo peinaba pulcramente hacia atrás._

_Edward, el mayor, tenía una sonrisa misteriosa y ojos provocativamente verdes. Los tres hermanos eran el sueño de toda mujer y Rosalie la fantasía de los hombres._

_Regresé a la realidad cuando dejé de sentir la presión de la mano de la señora McBuller en mi brazo._

_Frente a nosotros estaba Edward Masen en todo su esplendor, junto a él, del brazo, Rosalie lucía como toda una diosa._

_-Edward, Rosalie- llamó la señora McBuller con confianza.- Permítanme presentarles a Isabella, Emmett y Jasper Cullen._

_Los tres nos inclinamos ante ellos y ellos ante nosotros._

_-Ellos son Edward y Rosalie Masen.- continuó la anfitriona de la fiesta._

_-Un gusto conocerlos.- musitó Edward con voz profunda._

_Tomó mi mano delicadamente y la besó. Me sonrojé profundamente pero una sonrisa salió a flote._

_-El placer es nuestro.- dijo Jasper detrás de mí._

_Mis ojos estaban trabados en los de él, simplemente no podía apartarlos._

_Charlamos con los hermanos unos minutos. Ambos eran agradables, recatados y llenos de misterio._

_Edward era apuesto, arrogante pero amable y tenía un ingenio voraz. Era la primera vez que alguien me llamaba la atención de esa manera y de una forma tan rápida. Definitivamente lo quería y no iba a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente._

_El resto del baile lo pasé con Edward y, sobra decir, que bailamos demasiado y, cuando llegó el momento de marcharnos, él prometió visitarme al día siguiente y al que seguía de ese._

_¿Era posible amar a alguien que apenas se conocía? Porqué yo lo hacía._

_Sin embargo, no llegó... Ni al siguiente ni ninguno._

_Me negaba a pensar que no estuviera interesado pues, en el baile, lo había mostrado._

_¿Qué había pasado?_

_Ni él ni sus hermanos, nadie sabía nada de ellos y eso me hacía pensar que algo raro estaba pasando. Sin embargo, las horas pasaban y se convertían en días y los días pasaron y se convirtieron en semanas, durante un buen tipo, hasta que, un día, volvió._

_Un mes después, él apareció de nuevo, frente a la puerta de mi casa._

_-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- inquirí con cierta molestia._

_Justificada, claro, ya que, me había dejado de lado durante un mes completo mientras hacía quien sabe qué._

_-Venía a pedir una sincera disculpa por mi ausencia.- musitó Edward.- Tuve que irme por problemas laborales._

_Me contuve de rodar los ojos, como Emmett lo hacía._

_-Pudo haberme avisado._

_-No sabía que duraría tanto.- se excusó._

_Decidí que no haría un espectáculo innecesario por algo tan insignificante. Después de todo, mi corazón había latido frenético cuando el mayordomo había avisado que Edward Masen estaba en la puerta, esperando por mí. _

_-De acuerdo.- musité._

_Edward me ofreció su brazo y yo lo acepté con una sonrisa._

_-La llevaré a donde quiera, para compensar mi descuido._

_Sonreí más todavía._

_-Sólo quiero pasar un rato agradable con usted.- murmuré con las mejillas rojas._

_Edward sonrió enormemente._

_-Entonces se le concederá._

_Caminamos por los enormes jardines de mi hogar, hablamos, reímos y mucho más._

_En un mes sólo habíamos pasado dos días juntos, ¿era eso normal? ¿Estábamos haciendo lo correcto? ¿Debía amarlo como lo amaba con sólo dos días?_

_La noche cayó sobre nosotros y yo debía volver dentro de la casa. El tiempo había pasado volando, ¿ya debía alejarme de él?_

_-Vendré mañana.- dijo.- Y esta vez te doy mi palabra._

_-No tienes que dármela.- respondí.- Yo confió en ti._

_-Me alegra escuchar eso.- musitó.- Prometo que estaré contigo siempre._

_-Pues yo prometo seguirte a donde sea que vayas._

_Edward río ligeramente._

_-Es agradable escuchar eso._

_Le sonreí y, entonces, mi pie se atoró con algo, no pude descifrar que, y perdí el equilibrio. Edward trató de sujetarme pero resbalé de su mano en el último segundo._

_Sentí el fuerte impacto en mi cabeza, que comenzó a arderme, y un dolor punzante en el brazo izquierdo, pues había caído sobre él._

_Comencé a levantarme, con una mano sosteniendo mi cabeza del lado derecho, estaba segura que había sangre. Lograba ver una cortada en el brazo lastimado llena de sangre, no sabía si del mismo brazo o de mi cabeza._

_Esperaba ver la mano de Edward para ayudarme pero, cuando levanté la mirada, él estaba alejándose, mirando aterrado hacia mí. ¿Tan mal me veía? ¿Le temía a algo? ¿A la sangre, tal vez?_

_-Bella...- dijo.- Debo irme._

_¿No iba a ayudarme?_

_-Espera.- le pedí.- No fue nada, sólo un raspón._

_"Un raspón con el que Emmett y Jasper pegaran el gritó al cielo", pensé._

_-No, no, no, no.- comenzó a decir._

_Parecía batallar con él mismo. Me asusté, ¿qué le pasaba? _

_-¿Edward?- cuestioné con la voz temblorosa._

_Intenté verlo entre la obscuridad hasta que lo logré y, en ese momento, deseé nunca haberlo hecho. _

_Sus bellos ojos verdes estaban negros, la cristalina ya no era blanca, era roja y debajo de los ojos unas enormes venas rojas y moradas, como estrías, se retorcían hasta hacerse completamente visibles. Sus labios, estirados en una mueca aterradora, dejaban ver los enormes caninos, estirados hasta tocar el labio inferior._

_¿Qué le había pasado?_

_Comencé a experimentar una sensación de terror y, de un salto, me levanté del pasto lleno de piedras._

_-¿Edward?- volví a llamar, como esperando que me despertara de la terrible pesadilla que estaba viviendo. No lo hizo._

_-Corre.- musitó con voz ronca y aterradora._

_Le hice caso y mis piernas comenzaron a moverse tan rápido como el vestido y los zapatos me lo permitían. El corazón me latía desbocado, las lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas y en la garganta un gritó pugnaba por salir. _

_Mi cabeza y el brazo martilleaban por el dolor de las heridas y me complicaban el correr, además, una ligera e incómoda sensación comenzaba a salir en el tobillo. _

_Intenté ver en la oscuridad, ubicarme, pero no sabía ni siquiera donde había caído. La noche no tenía luna, no había ni una sola luz que me indicara el camino._

_Quería que mis hermanos aparecieran y me ayudarán, quería que todo se terminará, estaba atrapada en una pesadilla. Edward, el chico del que me había enamorado, ¿siempre había sido así? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué era eso que estaba cazándome? ¿Por qué me pasaba eso a mí? _

_De la nada, él apareció delante, se había materializado y estaba bloqueándome el paso._

_-Demasiado lenta.- sonrió, mostrando más sus colmillos._

_-Edward.- sollocé fuertemente.- Por favor, mírame, soy yo, no me hagas daño, sé que no quieres. Por favor, Edward._

_Todo mi cuerpo temblaba, el frío se apoderaba de mí poco a poco. Estaba tan asustada._

_-Tú eres la presa...- dijo con tristeza.- Y yo soy el cazador._

_Entonces se abalanzó sobre mí. Caí en el pasto con él sobre mí._

_Pataleé, grité, empujé y no sé qué más pero no logré quitármelo de encima. Edward empujó mi cara hacia un lado y tomó mi cabello en su puño, lo jaló fuertemente para mantenerme en esa posición. Sentí cuando acercó su rostro a mi garganta expuesta, escuché cuando respiró sobre ella, inhalando y luego soltó el aire. _

_Después de eso, sus dientes perforaron la piel sensible de la garganta. Dolía demasiado, solté un gritó cuando la sangre comenzó a salir y las punzadas se hacían más fuertes._

_Volví a batallar contra él pero eso sólo provocaba más dolor en las heridas abiertas._

_No recuerdo que pasó después de eso, sólo sé que dejé de sentir el dolor, dejé de pensar y, poco a poco, también de respirar. Sólo quedó conmigo la agonía de saber que, el hombre a quien había amado con tanta intensidad, me había dado muerte esa noche._

_Sabía que extrañaría a mis hermanos, que debían agregar una muerte más a la lista. Extrañaría a mis amigos, extrañaría todo._

_De un momento a otro, me dormí, débil por la extracción de sangre._

_Porque, mi mente lo procesó unos segundos después. Aún que resultara imposible, sabía que Edward ya no era el chico humanos que había conocido en la soirée de los McBuller. Se había transformado en algo más, algo no humano, algo de mitos y leyendas. En un vampiro._

_Vampiro._

_Esa palabra había revoloteado por mi mente durante mis últimos minutos consiente y, poco a poco, con dolor y terror, había entendido lo que pasaba. Todos los porqués del último mes tuvieron respuesta de repente._

_Había desaparecido porque ahora era eso, no por querer alejarse, no por "problemas laborales". _

_Una sola lágrima bajó de mi ojo derecho porque, a pesar de que estaba matándome y de que no era humano, yo lo seguía amando. Como lo haría toda la eternidad, hasta que nos volviéramos a encontrar e incluso después._

_Siempre sería mi eterno amor. Inclusive después de la muerte._

_Fin de Flash Back._

Ella sollozó al verlo tan destrozado. ¿Es que acaso no sentía su presencia? ¿Se habría olvidado de ella? Después de todo, ya habían pasado 291 años.

Ella había estado con él desde que se había ido esa noche, había estado con él cuando, al otro día de su muerte, se había dado cuenta de lo sucedido, cuando había intentado matarse por la culpa y la agonía que sentía, cuando se había enterado de que nada podía matarlo, que era un Original y que sus hermanos lo eran igual. Ella había estado en cada momento de su vida.

Él seguía culpándose y eso era algo que Isabella no podía soportar, no le gustaba cuando lloraba o cuando, por las noches, soñaba con esa noche.

Los recuerdos, tan nítidos como si hubieran pasado apenas, habían llegado a él dos días después. En el funeral de ella.

Jasper y Emmett Cullen habían llorado amargamente su muerte, había dicho cosas hermosas y en Fell´s Church aún se le recordaba por sus virtudes. Su ataúd había sido hermoso, una pieza de roble con su nombre grabado, había sido enterrada con su vestido favorito azul con encaje en las muñecas y su cabello había estado pulcramente peinado.

Pero ella no había podido cruzar el umbral, había tenido que permanecer ahí y eso no le molestaba porque podía estar cerca de Edward.

Estaba esperando el momento ideal para intentar hacerse presente. Ella creía en la reencarnación desde antes de morir y esperaba su turno con más impaciencia cada día.

Sin embargo, momentos como aquel, ver a Edward tan sombrío y destruido, provocaban en ella unas ganas terribles de maldecir todo. Ella quería estar con él, quería que él la viera y eso dominaba su corazón, el deseo de estar con él, de pronunciar su nombre y que él la escuchara. Que la mirara...

-Como te extraño, Bella.- susurró él.

-También te extraño.- le dijo ella.- ¡Pero nos veremos de nuevo!

Su vista se hizo borrosa por unos segundos. "Isabella Cullen, más de un siglo y medio siendo fantasma ya está afectándote", se regañó.

Sonrió un poco pues, siendo humana, nunca había pensado que algo así podría pasarle. Sus hermanos, sus queridos hermanos, también habían sido convertidos por una chica llamada Katherine, estaba rodeada de vampiros.

En medio de su irónica meditación comenzó a sentir un suave bamboleo, ¿se movía el piso? ¿O era ella la que se movía? El bamboleo comenzó a hacerse más fuerte cada segundo ¿qué le pasaba?

Su visión también estaba fallando, todo era borroso y el rostro de Edward se difuminaba. Repentinamente, sintió un tirón y se alejó súbitamente de Edward, gritándole a cada segundo que la ayudara y que lo amaba, hasta que desapareció por completo de ese plano.

Y, muy lejos de ahí, un llanto sonó pues, una adorable niña castaña nacía en el pueblo ahora llamado Forks, anteriormente Fell's Church.

-¡Es hermosa!- exclamaba la madre bañada en lágrimas y sudor.- Su nombre será Isabella, Isabella Swan.

* * *

**¡Hola, chicas! Este es un nuevo OS que, como leyeron arriba, es para un concurso del Foro Sol de Medianoche y espero que les guste. ¡Déjenme sus comentarios que me ayudan a seguir y me animan!**

**¡Las amo!**

**Alexa Swan de Cullen***


	2. Chapter 2: Nota Importante

**Nota importante:**

**Hola chicas! Bueno nada más pasaba a avisarles que, finalmente y con ayuda de mi hermosa Vero, tengo el grupo en Facebook donde subiremos entre las dos imágenes de las historias, la ropa que usan las chicas, como serían algunos personajes perdidos, adelantos, entre otras cosas. El grupo se llama "El Mundo de Lex Swan" pueden encontrar el link en mi perfil y espero verlas a todas por ahí pronto! Tengan buen día, guapuras!**

**Alexa Swan de Cullen***


End file.
